big_ideas_veggietales_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Bob the Tomato
Bob the Tomato is a fictional anthropomorphic red tomato and one of the two main titular characters and the primary host of the American christian children's computer-animated educational video series VeggieTales. He is also the major protagonist of the educational children's franchise. Bob is best friends with Larry the Cucumber. Bob is also voiced by series creator and animator Phil Vischer. He is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry the Cucumber as they introduce many of the stories at the beginning and wrap-up the Biblical lesson at the end of most of the shows. He also plays many character roles in the story segments, some of which are in contrast to his more mature persona, which Phil Vischer called "my inner Mr. Rogers".1 He first appeared in 1993 in Big Idea's first video, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. In it, he and Larry set the opening format which has largely become a VeggieTales standard, where a letter is read from a viewer by the duo on a kitchen counter (which serves as a sort of stage). In this show, Bob played himself in the first of the two 15-minute segments titled "Tales from the Crisper", comforting frightened Junior Asparagus with the cheerful song, "God is Bigger." The end of this episode started a running gag in which Bob is annoyed or embarrassed by the "What We Have Learned" end-of-episode song, impatiently waiting until it is over so that he can ask Qwerty what they've learned. Role in VeggieTales Bob is smart, calm, considerate, curious, serious and mature. Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote VeggieTales, though interrupted by Larry. Bob and Larry later helped out Junior Asparagus when he was scared of Frankencelery. They told him that he doesn't have to be afraid because God is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Josh and the Big Wall!, King George and the Ducky, The Ballad of Little Joe, A Snoodle's Tale, Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Snoodlerella and Lenny and the Lost Birthday. Personality Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry. He is described by Phil Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Bob is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of ''VeggieTales'' might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey in A Snoodle's Tale. Bob is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Larry and Qwerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and he is sometimes devious and manipulative. Regardless, Bob is very calm and nice. Physical Appearance Bob is a red tomato. He is short and has small green leaves growing out of his head. He also grows a stem. In his acting, he usually only wears a hat, grows facial hair, and sometimes have a small shirt on. He is often confused to have a fever because of his red skin.Bob is a red tomato with a green stem. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more fruit-like consistency. Since ''VeggieTales in the House'', he gained blue eyes. Abilities Bob is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Filmography Here is a List if Bob's Filmography. Episode Absences * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (picture) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * Sweetpea Beauty (with the exception of his cameo in "Snoodlerella") * Plant-demonium! * Spacetato Voice Bob the Tomato has a voice that's provided by series creator and animator Phil Vischer. Bob has a normal moderate-key voice and speaks with a slight Orson Pig-style format, Bob also has a slight and unique united American accent. Actors * Phil Vischer * John Trauscht (God Made You Special Live!) * Masami Kikuchi (Japanese dub) * Jorge Araneda (1st Latin American Spanish dub) * Julio Cármenes (2nd Latin American Spanish dub) * Diego Osorio (3rd Latin American Spanish dub) * José Luiz Barbeito (1st Brazilian dub) * Marcius Costa (2nd Brazilian dub) * Manolo Rey (3rd Brazilian dub) * Robert Horvat (Slovenian dub) * Marek Erhardt (German dub, speaking) * Tobias Künzel (German dub, singing) * Antti Pääkkönen (Finnish dub) * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen (Finnish dub: VeggieTales in the House) Acting * Himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * Skipper and Himself in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Captain Bob and Himself in Are You My Neighbor? * Rack and Himself in Rack, Shack & Benny * Himself in Dave and the Giant Pickle * Santa and Himself in The Toy that Saved Christmas * Himself in Very Silly Songs! * Himself in Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! * Israelite and Himself in Josh and the Big Wall! * Himself in'' Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories'' * Bob the Butler and Himself in Madame Blueberry * Cat Owner in The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on The End of Silliness? * Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * Louis and Himself in'' King George and the Ducky'' * Ottar and Himself in Lyle the Kindly Viking * Himself in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Cavis Appythart in The Star of Christmas * Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * The Sheriff and Himself in The Ballad of Little Joe * Cavis Appythart in An Easter Carol * Himself in A Snoodle's Tale * Bobby and Himself in Sumo of the Opera * Lucas and Himself in Duke and the Great Pie War * Marten and Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush * Himself in Lord of the Beans * Mirror Guard, The Sheriff, Dr. Watson and Himself in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Himself and Red Wonder/Bobbin in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Himself in Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Sheriff Bob and Himself in Moe and the Big Exit * Himself in God Made You Special * Himself in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Director in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything — a VeggieTales Movie * Himself in Lessons From the Sock Drawer * Tomato Sawyer and Himself in Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue * Maurice and Himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise * Marten and Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella * Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving * Himself in Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't * Carriage Driver and Himself in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart * Coach Bob and Himself in It's a Meaningful Life * Pastor Erwin and Himself in 'Twas the Night Before Easter * Himself in Larry Learns to Listen * Ottar and Himself in Bob Lends a Helping Hand * Himself in'' Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places'' * Himself in God Loves You Very Much * Melchior Himself in The Little Drummer Boy * Sheriff of Bethlingham and Himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men * The Baker and Himself in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl * Himself and Thingamabob in The League of Incredible Vegetables * Himself in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * Peter, Samaratain and Himself in'' Lettuce Love One Another'' * Bob the Builder, Humpty Dumpty and Himself in The Little House that Stood * MacBob and Himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle * Philip Fleagle and Himself in'' Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas'' * Mr. Spork and Himself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier * Dennis and Himself in Celery Night Fever * Cook and Himself in Beauty and the Beet * Japheth and Himself in Noah's Ark Fun Facts * Bob's favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. * According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. * In the Qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. * He was at one point going to be called Tommy. But Phil Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. * Bob is a rare vegetable in the series because he is a tomato. * Bob is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of VeggieTales. ** However, for God Made You Special Live! (2008), John Trauscht voiced Bob as a result of negotiation issues in Phil's contract. * People mistaken Bob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." * Bob has never been a bad guy unless one counts Lyle the Kindly Viking. * He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has also been a sheriff a couple of times. * Bob's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "VeggieTales Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's God When I'm S-Scared? came out. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs VeggieTales, Larry also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the "Josh and the Big Wall" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" as well as its 2003 Limited Edition DVD release. * Bob, Joe and his parents are the only tomatoes in the show so far. * Bob has sensitive skin (Bob's Vacation), and he faints at the sight of tomato juice (though the latter fact might be acting). * Bob keeps a lot of plants in his house, the most notable is his fern Raymond (Bob's Vacation). * According to Der argentinische Gurkentanz, his grandmother comes from Spain. ** Also, he takes great offense at being called fat. Trivia * Bob is a rare vegetable in the series because he is a tomato. * Bob is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of VeggieTales. * People mistaken Bob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." * Bob has never been a bad guy unless one counts Lyle the Kindly Viking * He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times.. * Bob's first appearance was in a little screen test called, "VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38", one or two years before Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen coutertop about why the world needs VeggieTales, Larry also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the "Josh and the Big Wall" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2004/3 VHS of "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?". * Bob, Joe and his parents are the only tomatoes in the show so far. Gallery References Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Hosts Category:Protagonists Category:Tomatoes Category:Reds Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Vegetables Category:Fruits and Vegetables Category:Awarded